1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique relating to a connector has been proposed which comprises: plural contacts that are juxtaposed in the pitch direction; and an insulative body that holds the contacts, and in which a wire connecting portion is formed in the rear of the contacts in order to solder a lead wire drawn out from a cable. In the proposed technique, the bending angle of the wire connecting portion, which is conventionally bent at a right angle, is suppressed to about 45 deg., whereby the connector is miniaturized and thinned (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2004-158288).